Wildlife
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Souji and Yosuke are both feeling stressed out over midterms, and oh, do they relieve that stress! Souji/Yosuke, yaoi, LEMON, graphic PWP. Absolutely no plot here, just a one-shot.


YAY MORE SOUJIXYOSUKE PORN!

This was inspired by my own stress over the final work I should be doing right now. Oh if I could take all my stresses out on Yosuke... Well, let's just say I'd never regret picking the hardest major at my school again. Oh, and if you're wondering about the title it's the name of a Unicorn Kid song that I was listening to on repeat as I was writing this. You should all listen to Unicorn Kid, 8-bit happy hardcore for the fucking win.

Anyway, this a one-shot, utterly pointless PWP. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4, this is purely for my own amusement. Believe me, if I owned Persona 4 it'd be even gayer than it already is.**

**

* * *

**

SLAM!

Yosuke had shut the Dojima's front door with such force it made the panes of glass at the top rattle.

WHACK. WHACK.

He had then kicked off his shoes angrily so they banged against the walls and onto the floor.

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP SLAM.

Finally he stormed into the Dojima's kitchen and slammed his schoolbag onto the table. Fortunately only Souji, who had entered the house ahead of Yosuke, was home to see any of this. He watched Yosuke reproachfully, but said nothing. Yosuke glowered at the floor.

"We can't come in on Saturdays and Sundays, what kind of bullshit is that?" Yosuke spat, not looking at Souji as he threw himself into one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Souji was removing his uniform jacket and didn't answer. "As if there's something I can do about it. Stupid, so stupid…" Souji had just come to pick Yosuke up from a shift at Junes with plans to study for midterms at his house. Unfortunately, there had been a sale going on, and tempers of both customers and employees were high. Tolerant of other people's issues as he was, Yosuke's temper had been pushed to its limit, and he'd spent the entire walk back to Souji's with his headphones on, blasting music into his ears.

"Complete bullshit," Souji replied with a nod.

"How am I supposed to study if I have to work all weekend?" Yosuke demanded, suddenly looking anxious. He stood up again and crossed his arms, glaring at the floor.

"You calm down and study like the rest of us," Souji said. This didn't diffuse the tension. Yosuke glowered at him and took a step forward.

"Oh sure, I'll just do that! Thanks, partner," he said acidly. Souji kept his voice calm.

"Come on," he said, taking out a textbook from his school bag. "Let's get to work." Yosuke didn't move. Souji was starting to feel annoyed, but didn't let it into his voice.

"Yosuke," he said evenly. Yosuke continued to glare at him, saying nothing. "Yosuke…" Still nothing. Souji was starting to feel very annoyed now, and he took a step towards Yosuke, his eyes darkening. Yosuke glared defiantly back at him.

"What? Going to hit me again? I'm not asking you to this time." There was a whining tone to his voice now that Souji found totally unnecessary. He didn't want to hit Yosuke, but he did want to make him stop acting like a small child who didn't get his way, even if his annoyances at work were justified. Souji was feeling stressed about midterms as well, but he didn't go screaming at people. Although, now he was feeling so annoyed with Yosuke he felt some of the carefully controlled stress begin to bubble inside him like magma. He felt his breathing sharpen and he took another step towards Yosuke, his vision suddenly tunneled, so all he could see was Yosuke's glaring eyes, his cheeks red in frustration and probably embarrassment and his teeth chewing on his lips as if to prevent himself from saying anything else.

Quick as a flash Souji grabbed the front of Yosuke's shirt and forcefully pulled him forward. Yosuke's eyes widened in surprise and fear and he uttered a strangled yell, which was immediately smothered in Souji's passionate, bruising kiss. Yosuke clawed at the back of Souji's shirt, trying to pull him off. He was still crying out into Souji's lips, struggling against the kisses that normally made his knees weak. Finally Yosuke grabbed a fistful of Souji's hair and pulled him away. Souji's eyes were half lidded, hungry and desperate. Yosuke felt his chest tighten and anything he wanted to say had terrible trouble getting to his mouth.

"S-souji, I…"

"I had to shut you up," Souji replied, his hands still clenched on the front of Yosuke's shirt. He was still looking at Yosuke hungrily, his lips parted in obvious, desperate lust. Yosuke's breathing was growing heavy, his own eyes misting over. Souji's desire for him, while always a turn on, seemed to overwhelm him even more today. He felt his brain fog with his anxiety about his exams, his work stresses, and now, desire. The cocktail of emotions was sickeningly intoxicating, and before he knew it he had used his hands, still in Souji's hair, to pull him forward into another passionate kiss.

Yosuke moaned into the kiss, pressing himself up against Souji desperately, and he got the message. He pulled out of their kiss, wheeled Yosuke around and slammed him down, hard, on the kitchen table. His fingers dug into Yosuke's shoulders as he held him there, standing between his legs and watching him writhe beneath him, even though they'd only just gotten started.

Souji bent over Yosuke and bit his lower lip aggressively before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Yosuke moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Souji's hips, pulling him further down. Yosuke thrust up into Souji's hips, the friction pulling blood between their legs as if by force. Souji exhaled sharply against Yosuke's lips and pulled away, his hands still on his shoulders for stability. Their hips continued to rock together in their delicious friction and Yosuke's breathing was harsh and his face full of a furious flush. Souji grinned evilly from above him, reached behind and grabbed Yosuke's arms from around his neck and slammed them to the table on either side of his head. Yosuke cried out, the force with which he did this was painful.

Ignoring him, Souji bent down again and began to attack his neck, biting and sucking huge red welts all over the sensitive skin. Yosuke cried out and thrust harder up against Souji, the pain at the bites and the hard sucking created such a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure it was enough to drive Yosuke insane. He could feel himself moaning, but was too absorbed in the feeling to feel embarrassed for how much noise he was making. Souji loved the sound, he loved feeling Yosuke struggle desperately to free himself from the painfully tight grip. He felt his already throbbing erection pulse hard as he bit down on Yosuke's neck with such force that he swore he broke skin.

"Oh GOD!" Yosuke drew out the last word for a long time as Souji sucked on the place he'd just bitten. "Oh GOD! I can- I can't! Stop! Stop!" Yosuke tightened his legs around Souji's hips and he inhaled sharply at the sensation, moving so he could look at Yosuke again. It was a wonderful sight: Yosuke's eyes were glazed over, his chest was heaving up and down and his lower lip was trembling.

"S-stop?" Souji asked, trying and failing to keep his composure. Yosuke nodded feebly.

"I want, I want…" His face, already beet red and sweaty went, if possible, even redder. Souji knew perfectly well what he wanted, knew he would do it even if he didn't ask for it, but right now, Yosuke looked so vulnerable, so utterly overpowered that Souji wanted to see how far he could push him.

"What do you want, Yosuke?" He asked, trying to steady his breath, which was just as ragged as Yosuke's.

"I want, I want you…" Yosuke groaned desperately and thrust his hips up, making his desperate erection even more obvious. Even through his fogged and desperate brain Souji knew that Yosuke was trying to get away with not asking for it, but he wouldn't let him. He tightened his grip on Yosuke's wrists and bared down upon him like a predator.

"What do you want, Yosuke?" He said again.

"I want, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Yosuke closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again, looking desperately up at Souji. Souji exhaled slowly. Hearing that, the desperation, the longing, everything… Souji fell forward onto Yosuke again and kissed him violently, letting go of Yosuke's wrists at last and instead lacing their fingers together. He let go after that drew away from their kiss and stood up smoothly. Yosuke unwrapped his legs from Souji's hips and lay, splayed out on the kitchen table. Souji eyed his erection, painfully restricted by his slim fitting pants, his eyes hungry once more.

"Stand up." Yosuke obeyed, his legs shaky. Immediately Souji pulled him forward into another violent kiss and began wrestling his t-shirt shirt off of him, while Yosuke worked at the buttons on Souji's uniform shirt. Their lips barely broke apart as their shirts were cast behind them, and they immediately wrapped their arms around each other, the skin to skin contact driving them crazy. Souji started working on undoing Yosuke's pants, peeling them off his sweaty body along with his underwear. He looked amazing, Souji thought, his entire body flushed with arousal, but he didn't have much time to dwell on this.

Yosuke had descended to his knees and had undone Souji's pants without him even noticing. Suddenly Souji cried out as white hot pleasure began to course through him, radiating from between his legs, where Yosuke was furiously sucking, licking and stroking. Souji felt his erection throb as Yosuke's lips moved up and down it, sucking desperately. He groaned and his hands found Yosuke's hair, pulling it, making Yosuke groan to. Souji was torn between allowing Yosuke to finish him off- watching him please him this way turned him on to no end- and bending Yosuke over and fucking him into oblivion. As good as this felt, he chose the latter.

He pulled Yosuke off him by his hair, and, after catching his breath, said, "hands and knees." Yosuke gave a soft moan of gratitude and anticipation as he did as he was told. Souji, not noticing that his pants were totally undone and sliding down his slender hips, strode across the room to his schoolbag and pulled out a small bottle he always kept there, for… emergencies. He walked brusquely back to Yosuke, who was facing away from him on all fours. Although Souji couldn't see his face, he knew he was blushing furiously.

Enjoying that thought, Souji sank to his knees too and squeezed the liquid onto his first two fingers and slipped them inside Yosuke. He wasn't being careful, but Yosuke didn't seem to notice as he cried out and began to push back against the intrusion. Souji smiled evilly again as he stretched, and even though he wasn't being careful, still trying to find-

"AHH! Oh-oh god!" Souji's grin widened and he felt his face burn in satisfaction and desire as he stroked that spot over and over again, Yosuke shaking and crying out at his touches. Souji deftly removed his fingers to a whimper from Yosuke as he squirted the liquid into his hand and rubbed it on his aching erection. Yosuke swayed his hips at Souji, making desperate, throaty moans until he felt Souji press himself against his entrance. One hand digging into Yosuke's hip, the other carefully guiding his throbbing erection inside. Yosuke cried out, trying desperately to keep his eyes shut against the initial sting. He heard Souji breathing heavily, trying not to slam into him even though he was desperate to do so. Yosuke felt so tight, so hot, so unbelievably amazing as he slid further and further in. Finally, it seemed, he was completely sheathed inside, and he fell forward onto Yosuke's back, panting heavily and sucking on the back of Yosuke's shoulder.

"Uhhh… Keep going!" Yosuke cried out desperately, moving his hips and moaning again, feeling the intense pleasure deep, deep inside him. Souji sat up again and, his hands shaking slightly, dug his fingers into Yosuke's hips, pulled out and thrust, hard and deep back into him. Yosuke cried out again and again, his desperate voice echoing off the walls with every thrust. "Oh Souji, Souji, Souji don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"I'm not gonna stop!" Souji moaned back, his voice slightly muffled in an effort to hide the cries of pleasure fighting to escape the confines of his throat. "I'm not gonna stop," he repeated, changing his angle slightly this time and Yosuke actually screamed, his inner muscles tightening perfectly around Souji. He couldn't control it anymore and he cried out too as he thrust into Yosuke again.

"Faster! Go faster!" Yosuke begged between more screams of pleasure. Souji gripped Yosuke's hips even tighter as he pushed into him again, much faster and harder this time, keeping his angle consistent so it always hit Yosuke's sweet spot. Yosuke seemed to be losing it, his screams were punctuated with incoherent pleas and his arms were shaking violently. Souji sped up even more, slamming desperately into Yosuke, who let out a strangled cry; his arms seemed to have given way and he fell forward onto his elbows, white hot pleasure burning his entire body as he cried desperately for more into the kitchen floor. Souji railed him even harder from behind, he was close, and he knew Yosuke was too, judging from how hard he tightened at each thrust. Souji threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he cried out, his orgasm teasingly close.

"Just like that! Just like that! Oh my- Souji! Souji!" Yosuke was still screaming desperately into the kitchen floor. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, I'm, I'm going, I'm going to-" Yosuke's entire body seemed to seize up as his orgasm bowled over him like a tidal wave. He lifted his head up and let out a loud, hard scream of satisfaction, spilling his load all over the floor beneath him, tightening too hard around Souji, who let out a strangled yell at his own release. He continued to thrust weakly into Yosuke, spilling himself deep inside him, wave after wave, pulse after pulse. They were both breathing furiously hard, and stayed exactly as they were for a few seconds, their bodies too numb from pleasure to move.

After a few seconds though, Souji carefully pulled out of Yosuke and sank to the floor, leaning back on his hands. Yosuke slowly leaned to one side and lay down on the floor curled up, turning his head to look sheepishly at Souji, who moved forward to join him. He lifted Yosuke into a sitting position and he flopped into Souji's chest, breathing contentedly. Souji put his arms around him and kissed his sweaty neck affectionately.

"That was, amazing, partner," Yosuke said into Souji's chest, his breathing still a little harsh.

"Yeah it was," Souji, his voice soothing. "We both just needed some stress relief, I think."

"Mmm," Yosuke hummed in agreement. He pulled away from Souji and looked up at him, his eyes glazed over in a satisfied way. "I think I'll be able to study now."

Souji grinned.

* * *

What did you guys think? Hope it was okay, I wrote it in kind of a hurry.

**Review me or I'll throw you in the TV!**


End file.
